1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical energy-converting rotor, especially to a rotor that generates energy with a force action-at-distance.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For supplying modern life needs, energy consumption is steadily increasing. Presently, chemical-energy conversion is used to generate energy. Among the chemical-energy conversion methods, thermal power generation and nuclear power generation. However, generating power by fossil-fuel combustion using thermal energy for power generation produces large amounts of polluted air so causes air pollution and environmental effects related to global warming. Nuclear power generation has concerns regarding radioactivity. Alternative power generation, such as by wind, wave, and solar energy are regarded as non-polluting energy, but energy conversion rates are too low and unreliable to be a major power resource.
Therefore, gaining large amounts of energy without polluting is very important.